


Experiments

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, More kitchen hijinks, Science experiments and brain buddies, They're cute, hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 3. Dessert. Hunk and Pidge attempt to make homemade ice cream in space.





	Experiments

He hated to disappoint her and tell her that they didn't have ice cream… yet. 

“Remind me again,” he said as she dried her hair with the Altean towel, her skin bright and pink from the steaming Altean showers, as she sat on the couch. He forced himself not to follow that train of thought down to inappropriate town. “Did you ever take basic sciences with Gordonson?” 

“No,” she pouted. “Matt used to go on and on about how awesome it was, and while I only infiltrated the Garrison to get information on the Kerberos mission, I was really looking forward to it.” 

She was disappointed and he would disappoint her again. And probably a thousand more times if she would let him. “I lied,” he said, watching her as she dropped the towel into her lap, her hair wild, sticking up in all directions. “There is no ice cream,” he said. “Yet.” 

“Yet?” She asked, eyeing him with suspicion as she cleaned her glasses on her shirt. “I think I'm a little underdressed for a pod date for ice cream.”She froze, her cheeks heating up from more than just the shower. “I mean--”

He couldn't help but smile. “We’re not going anywhere,” he answered. “I think Coran would kill us if we left the ship unattended.” He continued. “But we do have all the ingredients to make ice cream, or at least attempt an experiment to make the Altean equivalent.” 

She smiled that cute little buck toothed smile. “I'm down.”

\-----

With milk from Kaltenecker, salt equivalent from the crystal that powered the ship, ice crystals from outside the ship, and a syrupy looking goo that he was sure was the Altean equivalent of sugar, he showed her how to make the ice cream. 

“So in this bag goes the salt, and the ice crystals,” he said, holding the bag while she filled it with the ice and sprinkled the salt. “And then in this one,” he said opening the smaller bag, “Goes the milk and the sugar, eh- Syrup.” 

She scrutinized the milk, a dusky green, “Is it supposed to be green?” She asked, watching as it oozed rather than poured into the smaller bag.

“I'm sure no one is supposed to be fed a diet of alien food goo,” he said, “and if it's not safe, we have the pods.” He sealed both bags tightly. “Ok, now shake it, hard,” he instructed. 

She shook it gently to start with. 

“Come on, Pidge,” he said. “You have to work at it if you want it to get hard.” 

She glared at him. “I'm trying, but my arms are tired from carrying that stupid shell!” 

“Fine,” he answered, “But it's going to take longer that way.” He knew the exact mechanics of it. “The faster you shake, the creamier it will be.” Why did everything coming out of his mouth sound like it belonged in one of Lance’s adult movies? 

“You never said it would be this much work,” she grunted, shaking her arms up and down faster, making what little chest she did have jiggle. It was worse now that he knew it was actually there, but he kept his gaze on the liquid mixture, still sloshing loudly. 

“Let me take over for a while,” he suggested, taking the bag from her and shaking it for a while. “You want it to get hard, but not too hard, then it's just too unmanageable.” 

“How do you know when it's done?” She asked. 

“Usually when it's creamy,” he answered. “And all the liquid is gone.” 

After that they went silent for a while. Him, shaking it for a while, the sloshing slowly ceasing, until she took it back from him, shaking it hard, jumping up and down and really making everything bounce. 

He tried not to focus too much on it. 

“Do You think it's ready?” She asked, staring the bag down as if it would bite her. 

“Put it in your mouth and see what happens,” he said. Why could nothing come out smart sounding when she watched him with those excited eyes? 

He handed her a spoon and watched as she dipped it in carefully. The green goop was more like soft serve rather than actual ice cream. He watched as the spoon disappeared between her soft lips and then returned completely clean. He watched, the anticipation building. How had it all turned out?

She stuck her tongue out in disgust with a loud groan. “Quiznack that's bad!” She exclaimed, looking about a fraction of a second away from scraping her tongue on the closest surface.

“It can't be that bad,” he answered, taking the spoon from her and hazarding a taste. Pidge was just a picky eater, he reasoned as he took a bite. 

It was that bad. 

Food goo was bad to begin with, but got better if he started thinking about other foods he would rather be eating. But that ice cream was like bad cheese mixed with food goo that had been sitting out for weeks. 

“Ok,” he answered, “It is that bad.”

“Just wait for the aftertaste,” she groaned, pulling her mouth up from her shirt. “It's so bitter,” she forced out with a slight chuckle. 

He couldn't help but chuckle. “I don't taste an aftertaste,” he said, watching her lips twitch just slightly behind the sleeve of her shirt. “Are you sure there’s an aftertaste?” He asked, leaning closer. 

She nodded, pulling her sleeve away from her face. 

“Maybe I should have another taste,” he suggested.

Instead of reaching for the bag again, he reached for her. Her lips were still cold from the ice cream, her cheeks hot under his hands. It was a quick kiss, but with her mouth still open, more so in shock than anything else, he could feel the chill of the ice cream across her tongue and cheeks, taste any remnants that they held. 

It was only after he pulled away and she stared back at him her face as red as a tomato, that he realized what he had done. She didn't look furious, like he nearly expected, more shocked than anything. 

“Experiment one: complete and utter failure,” he forced out. It looked like he broke Pidge. “Experiment two: Provisional results. Success still pending?” 

She blinked a few more times before she leaned forward and kissed him hard, her fingers cutting into his biceps as she held him there. 

She was right. The aftertaste was bad, but he had a new favorite dessert.


End file.
